


Bubble Tea

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday you adorable boy you, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yuya takes Yuto to try boba tea(birthday fic for a cutie)





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CounterKnight291543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/gifts).



> Happy birthday CK! I hope you enjoy this and had a good birthday

Yuto had never had this thing called bubble tea. He’d heard of it, he was sure Ruri had mentioned it before, but he never tried it. When he’s texted Shun about it the man just replied, “Huh, good luck.” Which was a bit scary. Yuto was slightly worried about what this boba tea was. Especially after getting that reaction from Shun. He looked up from his phone as they neared the little cafe. Yuya was in front of him, skipping and talking about something. Yuto felt bad that he’d zoned out, but he knew Yuya wouldn’t mind telling him again. Anything to entertain. 

“So, uh, what’s this boba tea anyways?” Yuto asked. Yuya turned around, giving a small pout. 

“It’s tea with little squishy candies at the bottom.” Yuya replied. Yuto thought it should first of all like something Yuya would like. He always enjoyed the fun, bouncy side of things. 

“That sounds, odd.” Yuto replied. Yuya shrugged and then smiled. 

“I like odd things. Like my odd eyes pendulum dragon!” Yuya announced loudly. He seemed to have this certain tone, mostly used when doing shows, that just caught attention. Thankfully no one was currently in the parking lot. Yuto couldn’t help but laugh at Yuya’s words. 

“Well, I’m excited to try this odd drink.” Yuto replied with a smile. He took Yuya’s hand in his own as he walked into the little cafe. It was a cute little cafe, retro with an eighties vibe a bit. They walked up to the counter, reading over the menu. The place had so many different drinks. Yuto didn’t know what half of them even were. 

“I’ll have one strawberry boba tea.” Yuya informed the lady at the counter. He turned to his boyfriend, smiling. Yuto looked at the menu then to the women at the counter. 

“Dragon fruit boba tea.” He replied. He didn’t really know what either of those were, but he was here to try new things, so that’s what he was doing. They found a table near the window and took a seat. Yuya reassured him that someone would bring their drinks out. 

“So you come here often?” Yuto asked and looked around. He admired all the little things inside the shop. The small knick knacks. The bags of tea for sell and all the colorful art on the wall. 

“Sometimes. Mostly only when someone else wants to come.” Yuya replied with a small smile. He only really came here if one of the girls wanted to. He once came with Yugo who drank way too much sugary juices and got hyper. That had been a nightmare. 

“I like it.” Yuto replied. It was a calming place. It was quite and truthfully he preferred the quite. He was pretty sure Yuya knew that too. He always picked quiet places for their dates. 

“I thought you might.” Yuya responded, smiling on his face. He had a bright smile and Yuto thought how strange it was that someone so loud and bright could match so well with someone so quiet and dark. He was pulled from his thoughts by a waitress walking over to the table. She set the drinks down along with straws and told them to let her know if anything else was needed. Yuto simply nodded his head while Yuya gave an enthusiastic, ‘thank you!’ 

“I’m excited to see what you think of it.” Yuya replied, shoving the straw into his own drink. He watched as Yuto did the same. His boyfriend took a few sips and then smiled slightly. 

“I like it. It’s very different from any drink I’ve had before, but it’s good.” Yuto said. Yuya smiled wide and took a sip of his own drink. He leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss to Yuto’s lips. 

“I’m glad you like it. We’ll have to come here more often.” Yuya beamed. Yuto couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend was. 

“I’d like that a lot.” Yuto said and took another sip of his drink. This place just might become their little space. A place away from the rest of the world.


End file.
